saphiraprojectfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Config.gcc
Fichier config.gcc : # # This configuration file was generated by # Bakefile 0.2.5 (http://www.bakefile.org) # Beware that all changes made to this file will be overwritten next # time you run Bakefile! # # ------------------------------------------------------------------------- # These are configurable options: # ------------------------------------------------------------------------- # Compiler flags to link shared library LINK_DLL_FLAGS ?= -shared # Compiler flags to link loadable module LINK_MODULE_FLAGS ?= -shared # C compiler CC = gcc # C++ compiler CXX = g++ # Standard flags for CC CFLAGS ?= # Standard flags for C++ CXXFLAGS ?= # Standard preprocessor flags (common for CC and CXX) CPPFLAGS ?= # Standard linker flags LDFLAGS ?= # The C preprocessor CPP ?= $(CC) -E # What type of library to build? 0,1 SHARED ?= 1 # Build wxUniversal instead of native port? 0,1 WXUNIV ?= 0 # Compile Unicode build of wxWidgets? 0,1 UNICODE ?= 1 # Use MSLU library when building Unicode version. 0,1 MSLU ?= 0 # Type of compiled binaries debug,release BUILD ?= debug # Should debugging info be included in the executables? The default value # "default" means that debug info will be included if BUILD=debug # and not included if BUILD=release. 0,1,default DEBUG_INFO ?= default # Should __WXDEBUG__ be defined? The default value "default" means that it will # be defined if BUILD=debug and not defined if BUILD=release. 0,1,default DEBUG_FLAG ?= default # Multiple libraries or single huge monolithic one? 0,1 MONOLITHIC ?= 1 # Build GUI libraries? 0,1 USE_GUI ?= 1 # Build wxHTML library (USE_GUI must be 1)? 0,1 USE_HTML ?= 1 # Build multimedia library (USE_GUI must be 1)? 0,1 USE_MEDIA ?= 1 # Build wxXRC library (USE_GUI must be 1)? 0,1 USE_XRC ?= 1 # Build wxAUI library (USE_GUI must be 1)? 0,1 USE_AUI ?= 1 # Build wxRichTextCtrl library (USE_GUI must be 1)? 0,1 USE_RICHTEXT ?= 1 # Build OpenGL canvas library (USE_GUI must be 1)? 0,1 USE_OPENGL ?= 1 # Build ODBC database classes (USE_GUI must be 1)? 0,1 USE_ODBC ?= 1 # Build quality assurance classes library (USE_GUI must be 1)? 0,1 USE_QA ?= 0 # Enable exceptions in compiled code. 0,1 USE_EXCEPTIONS ?= 1 # Enable run-time type information (RTTI) in compiled code. 0,1 USE_RTTI ?= 1 # Enable threading in compiled code. 0,1 USE_THREADS ?= 1 # Link with gdiplus.lib? (Needed for wxGraphicsContext, will also set wxUSE_GRAPHICS_CONTEXT) 0,1 USE_GDIPLUS ?= 0 # Is this official build by wxWidgets developers? 0,1 OFFICIAL_BUILD ?= 0 # Use this to name your customized DLLs differently VENDOR ?= custom # WX_FLAVOUR ?= # WX_LIB_FLAVOUR ?= # Name of your custom configuration. This affects directory # where object files are stored as well as the location of # compiled .lib files and setup.h under the lib/ toplevel directory. CFG ?= # Compiler flags needed to compile test suite in tests directory. If you want # to run the tests, set it so that the compiler can find CppUnit headers. CPPUNIT_CFLAGS ?= # Linker flags needed to link test suite in tests directory. If you want # to run the tests, include CppUnit library here. CPPUNIT_LIBS ?= # Version of C runtime library to use. You can change this to # static if SHARED=0, but it is highly recommended to not do # it if SHARED=1 unless you know what you are doing. dynamic,static RUNTIME_LIBS ?= dynamic # Set the version of your Mingw installation here. # "3" ...... this is for Mingw 2.0 or newer (comes with gcc3) # "2.95" ... for Mingw 1.1 or any of the older versions 3,2.95 GCC_VERSION ?= 3